Tattoo Shuuhei x OC
by formoza
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, un noche de borrachera, Shuuhei se tatúa el nombre de la chica que quiere? ¿Y qué hará Hikari OC al enterarse? ShuuheixOC HisagixOC


**Autora: Esto se me ocurrió de un caso real. XD Un amigo se emborrachó y se tatuó el nombre de una chica y (más o menos) ha pasado lo mismo. Y están juntos. ¡EL AMOR TRIUNFA! **

**Hikari: Triunfa gracias al alcohol... **

**Autora: ¡PERO TRIUNFA! Y ahora a por otro OneShot de Shuuhei. LOL. Disclaimer: Shuu-kun no es mio, es de Tite Kubo (ydeHikariejem) pero Kari-chan es mía. :3**

* * *

"Oh, Shuuhei." rio Rangiku con ganas. "¿T-tan borracho estabas?" más risas.

"Urg, es culpa de Renji. Salimos a beber y-"

"Y te convenció para que te tatuases el nombre de la chica que quieres en el brazo." dijo entre risas. ¿Acaso _quién_ hace eso? "¡Y ni siquiera estáis saliendo!" otro juego de risas llenaron el bar donde se habían parado a beber.

Shuuhei ya no dijo nada, sino que se quedó ahí, mirando el vaso de agua, puesto que no quería beber más alcohol por desconfianza, y se preocupó. ¿Qué haría Hikari cuando se enterase de ello? Es decir, seguramente pensaría que es el hombre más tonto de Sereitei y... ¿Y? Se acababa de tatuar su nombre entero en el brazo. Era, con seguridad, el hombre más tonto de Sereitei.

"M-me pregunto lo que dirá Kari-chan." levantó ella una ceja, mirando con diversión a su amigo. Todo este asunto, en general, le hacía muchísima gracia. Oh, ¡cómo se iba a divertir!

El chico despertó se su sueño y le mandó una mirada asesina. "Rangiku, como le digas algo..." dijo entre dientes. Ahora él se arrepentía de haberle dicho nada.

* * *

"Neeee, Kari-chan. ¿Te cuento un secreto?"

Hikari miró a su amiga y se intrigó. ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer si la pelirroja la miraba con cara de diversión? La misma cara que llevaba cuando tenía un buen cotilleo que contar.

"¿Qué... secreto?" la sonrisa de Rangiku se amplió.

"Shuuhei..." ella empezó, mirando a la morena sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¡Este cotilleo era genial! Y más cuando vio la cara de la chica al escuchar el nombre del hombre que quiere enuno de sus cotilleos. "...se ha tatuado el nombre de una chica en su brazo." Rangiku se hizo la inocente y puso su mano sobre su boca, mirando a los lados.

Hikari pestañeó. ¿Qué acaba de decir Rangiku?

"Oh." La pelirroja sonrió. "¿Qué chica?" Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose más a su amiga, apoyándose en la mesa para estar más cerca.

"Eso no lo sé, Kari." Hikari puso una mueca. Sabía que Rangiku le escondía algo, así que iría a averiguarlo. Sea como sea.

* * *

Sus azules ojos mostraban un brillo intenso. Un brillo que bostraba determinación en descubrir qué mujer le ha robado tanto el corazón a Shuuhei como para que él se tatuase su nombre en el brazo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, andando por los pasillos de la novena división, analizaba cada forma de poder sacarle la informción al mismo Shuuhei. Con unas cuantas carpetas de documentos en la mano, se dirigía hacía su despacho, así que hoy era su única posibilidad de descubrirlo, puesto que estarían a solas. O podría ir a hablar con Renji... Nah, le gustaría divertirse con Shuuhei. Y le gustaría escuchar de su boca qué mujer ama, para así olvidarse de él.

Una bombillita se encendió encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron incluso más y se mordió el labio. Ya sabía como sacarle la información. Con un pequeño salto de alegría, y con cuidado para que no se le cayeran las carpetas, salió despedida hacía su despacho.

En menos de un minuto, ya estaba ahí, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la puerta de la entrada. Era ahora o nunca. Y sin más nervios, entró sin siquiera llamar, encontrándole sentado, haciendo más papeleo. Luego encontró sus ojos oscuros. Y ella sonrió. Él tenía la mirada de haber estado pensando mucho en algo... O en alguien. Seguramente en la chica y en el tatuaje. Quizás no se sorprendería al escuchar que tiene el nombre de Rangiku en el brazo.

Se acercó a su mesa y soltó las carpetas, haciendo un ruido al caerse y después, sin pensarlo más, golpeó sus manos en la mesa, frente a Shuuhei, haciendo que el chico pestañease dos veces de la sorpresa.

Hikari levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa triunfante sobre los labios.

"¿Sabes? Es muy bonito el nombre que tienes tatuado en el brazo."

Shuuhei la miró con los ojos abiertos, sin poder decir nada. Hikari lo había descubierto. - _Rangiku_... - pensó poniendo una mueca. Pagará por ello. ¿Pero por qué Hikari se lo tomaba tan bien? ¡Estaba sonriendo! Se esperaba que, al enterarse, reacionase de otra forma. Cualquier forma menos esta.

"Um...Hikari. Fue idea de Renji. Nos emborrachamos y él quería hacerse un nuevo tatuaje..." La chica siguió ahi, escuchando hablar al Lt., esperando a ver si suelta el nombre de la chica. "Sé que fue una tontería... Pero bueno, pensaba que te lo tomarías de otra forma."

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, ¿no es raro que me haya tatuado tu nombre en el brazo?" Ahora era el turno de ella para estar sorprendida. Miró su brazo, pero o dio nara, puesto que estaba cubierto por un bandaje blanco.

"¿Te has tatuado _MI_ nombre?" los dos se quedaron mudos.

"¿N-no lo sabías?" Shuuhei soltó. Se quería tirar desde un puente o esconderse debajo dla tierra y morirse ahí en vez de estar ahí.

"Déjame verlo." Antes de que él protestase, ella ya estaba al lado suya, agarrándole del brazo y quitándole la venda. Tuvo que mover un poco su uniforme para verlo bien y aunque pareciese como una agresión sexual a un superior, a Hikari le daba igual. Tenía que descubrir que era cierto.

Se quedó paralizada al verlo. Con letras elegantes, en una perfecta caligrafía, tenía puesto _Hikari Ai_ en el brazo derecho.

"Um...¿Hikari?" Shuuhei preguntó, incómodo e incluso avergonzado de la situación, pero ella ignoró su voz totalmente. Es más, con su dedo repasó el tatuaje para ver que era de verdad. Se notaba que era reciente, puesto que la piel estaba roja y tenía puesto crema sobre él para hidratarlo... Era cierto...

"Hikari..." Shuuhei se quejó. Su piel estaba sensible y el tacto de sus manos hacía que se estremeciera.

Entonces ella reaccionó, separándose de él unos cuantos pasos, aún mirando el tatuaje.

"Um. Ya hablaremos... de esto." Y así como entró, salió, desapareciendo del campo de vista de Shuuhei, dejándole ahí, paralizado.

* * *

"¿Qué hago, Rangiku?" gritó La morena, golpeando su cabeza en la mesa. No estaba segura de por qué huyó, pero no pudo mirarle a los ojos, sabiendo que se pondría más roja que un tomate. Pero también porque sentía que él lo hizo sin querer, puesto que estaba borracho. Seguramente Renji le tomó el pelo y le hizo tatuarse su nombre...

"Oh, vamos, Kari. ¿Por qué no te declaras?" saltó la pelirroja aplaudiendo por su repentina idea. Hikari la miró con ojos asesinos.

"¿Por qué no me bas dicho la verdad?" le demandó con tono agresivo.

"Si te rechaza, tendría ese tatuaje para toda su vida para sentirse mal, ¿no crees?" Rangiku la ignoró completamente."Y si no, te imaginas que viviréis felices, tendréis tres hijos, él se convertirá en Capitán, y como tu eres su tercer lugar, serás su Lt. y..." Rangiku puso su mano sobre su corazón y miró un sitio en la pared, imaginando cosas que para Hikari eran imposibles. Ella suspiró. Más quisiera.

"¡Argh! Estoy segura de que me rechazará. ¡Él lo dijo! ¡Estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía!" volvió a darse un cabezazo en la mesa.

"Hikari." la pelirroja habló, dejando a un lado su tono de siempre, ahora seria... "Nunca se sabe."

La Lt. de la décima división en su interior se sentía como Cupido, a punto de hacer uno de sus milagros amorosos.

* * *

Tragó saliva. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de hacerlo? Espera. ¿Cómo la convenció Rangiku? ¿Cómo llegó en frente de la puerta de Shuuhei y por qué se quedó paralizada en la entrada, mirando el pomo? Se mordió el labio pensando que él seguramente podía sentir su reiatsu pero a ella ya le daba igual. Lo fuerte vendría ahora. Tendrán que hablar sobre el tatuaje y si tuviera fuerzas, se declararía. Oh, se iba a morir.

Inhaló y contó hasta 3. 1... 2... 2 y medio... Puso una mueca. Era el tercer intento de querer entrar y... Urgh. Debía entrar ya.

Y dejando los nervios a un lado (por un segundo) abrió la puerta y le encontró mirándola, apoyado sobre su despacho, de pie, com los brazos cruzados. Sonriendo.

"Te has tomado tu tiempo." Otra ola de nerviosismo la llenó y puso sentir como sus mejillas se ponían más calientes. Oh, estaba roja y se había quedado sin palabras. ¡Genial!

Shuuhei sonrió de nuevo. Ella se tomó ¿cuánto? 5 o 6 minutos entrar en su despacho para confrontarle por lo del tatuaje y ahora que por fin entró, no tenía palabras. Pero la razón por la que sonreía tanto era porque se había puesto roja. Rió bajito, lo cual hizo que Hikari le mirase mal, aunque aún como un tomate en la cara.

"Um. Buenos días, Lt. Hisagi."

"¿A qué vienen las formalidades?" la sonrisa no se borraba de su cara, aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía como acabaría esto.

"Desde que te tatuaste mi nombre." miró al suelo, jugando con su uniforme para entretenerse. Él dejó de burlarse y se dirigió hacía ella, agarrándola de los brazos y estudiando su expresión. No parecía incómoda con él, sino avergonzada.

"No te gusta." sacó en conclusión él.

"No es eso..." le miró. "Es que no entiendo por qué, si ni siquera salimos juntos y... Oh. A no ser que..." Shuuhei entró en pánico. ¿Se había dado cuenta que la quería? Era evidente, puesto que se había tatuado su nombre... "¿Hay otra Hikari Ai?" soltó ella, haciendo que Shuuhei hiciese una caída estilo anime. Ella sonrió. Tenía una ligera esperanza de que él la quisiese pero a lo mejor se equivocaba.

Shuuhei, irritado un podo por la deducción de la chica, no pudo controlarse más. Saltó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro. Inhaló aire. Ella olía a jazmines y a algo dulce, algo que le encantaba.

"Tu eres la única." Susurró, esperando que ella no le escuchase. Aunque le escuchó. E intentó contener las ganas de devolverle el abrazo, pero no encontraba ninguna excusa para no hacerlo.

"¿Shuu-?"

El se separó un poco de ella y la miró. Ya no estaba tan roja, pero seguía llevando una ligera línea de rojez en las mejillas. Sus ojos estaban claramente sorprendidos, pero se le notaba una casi sonrisa. "Oh, ya no entiendo. Tu también quieres hacerte un tatuaje con mi nombre." bromeó el.

Ella rió. "No es justo. Tu nombre es más largo, me dolerá más..."

"Ah, ¿no merezco la pena?" Se rieron, como si ya todo hubiese pasado. Sin dudar más, Shuuhei estaba convencido de lo que iba a hacer. Apretó sus labios contra los de ella.

Hikari, de alguna manera, se sentía aliviada, pero aún nerviosa. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho cuando él la besó con suavidad. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano la acercó desde su nuca hacía el beso, haciéndolo más íntimo.

"No, espera. Tengo que hacer esto bien." Hikari le miró, confundida por lo que dijo y porque se separó de ella de repente. Él rió bajito, acariciando su mejilla. "Hikari Ai, te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero, Shuuhei Hisagi." Volvieron a besarse. "Pero en serio, ¿tuviste que hacerte un tatuaje para esto?" ella se rió.

"Sé que te gusta." Le arregló un mechón de pelo mientras lo decía con tono dolido, aunque también juguetón.

"Bueno, puede que poquito..." reconoció ella. Y sus labios se pegaron.

* * *

**Autora: Quizás haga que Kari-chan se haga algunos tatuajes.**

**Hikari: *enamorada en los brazos de Shuuhei***

**Autora: e_e" Le puedo hacer lo que sea, no se enterará. **

**Shuuhei: Yo si. Cuidado. ¬¬**

**Autora: Cuidado tu, que te la quito. ¬¬**

**Shuuhei/Autora: GRR!**


End file.
